<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams, Leorio by UniversalMom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919960">Sweet Dreams, Leorio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalMom/pseuds/UniversalMom'>UniversalMom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Dreams [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confessions, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Lost Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalMom/pseuds/UniversalMom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika talks to Leorio one last time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Dreams [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2300024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreams, Leorio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    I can't help but wonder what Leorio is doing right now, as I lay here on the ground. Logically, he would be heading to bed just about now. Maybe he's pulling an all nighter doing something mildly ridiculous. I laugh at that thought, slightly pained by the movement. That sounds like something he'd do.</p><p>    I reach for my phone, wanting to call him, but my hand stops on its own. I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't do that to him. It wouldn't be fair of me to call him right now. I let my hand fall back to my side with a sigh.</p><p>    It would mean the world to me to hear his voice right now, though I would never admit that. Even if I wanted to, I missed my chance. I'm sure of that. No matter how badly I want to speak with him, to tell him how I feel-how I've felt- it's too late at this point. He'd listen, I know he would. He's just that kind of person. But I wouldn't put him through that, not in a million years.</p><p>    "I love you, a lot," he can't hear me, I know this. I just want to be able to say it at least once. "You're not always the smartest, but I love you. You make me feel... good. I don't feel that way a lot."</p><p>    I feel my eyes start to water, and I take a deep breath. Who knew saying things like this would be so challenging? It's almost painful, the tightening in my chest. Maybe it's unrelated, the pain? Thats an all too real possiblity. After all, how could I possibly know anything about love?</p><p>    "Do you remember that poem you read me? 'I am yours as the stars belong to the sky.' You called it cheesy, we laughed about it. But I... I think it's nice." I reach up and wipe a tear from my cheek. The action is followed by a slight wince and a cough. "This is ridiculous. Why am I saying this now?"</p><p>    I'm starting to feel very cold, but I write it off as the breeze getting to me. At least for a moment, I want to ignore the reality of my currrent situation. I need to finish what I have to say. It may be a silly thought, but I want to say it.</p><p>    "Before I met you, I had forgotten how it felt to feel comfortable with someone. I don't mean safe, I mean comfortable. I felt as if I could tell you anything. You and Gon and Killua were like... you were like my family." I pause, coughing and wiping the blood on my already ruined clothes.</p><p>    "I wish I could be there just one more time. I would trade the world to spend one more minute with you. Even just," I cough again, "even just a second would be enough for me. I just want to see your face again."</p><p>    "Thinking back... I never really appreciated it. Your face, I mean," I laugh once more, weakly moving my arm up and running my hand through my hair. I can practically feel the energy I had so much of leaving me completely. "It was nice. I was always tempted just to reach out and touch it. But, that would have been strange. I'm regretting never doing it now."</p><p>    "I am regretting a lot of things now, actually. I know I said I'd..." I stop, just blankly staring up at the star filled sky for a moment. I resume speaking just to stay awake when I feel my eyes start to drift closed. "I said I would die without regrets but I... I just don't think that I can do that. I regret not being able to tell you this to your face. I suppose I was just too scared."</p><p>    My voice is starting to give way. I couldn't raise it above a whisper if I wanted to.</p><p>    "God, this hurts. I don't know how much longer I can hold on for you. I just... I need you to know that I love you. You can't hear me, but I love you. I love you."</p><p>I let out a choked sob, slowly curling into a ball on the ground. I just repeat that phrase over and over between my strangled gasps for air. I haven't cried like this in years. I hate it.</p><p>    It doesn't last long. In a final moment of clarity, I turn my face towards the stars once more. I let my eyes shut, too tired to fight to keep them open. With my last ounce of strength, I reach my hand up toward the sky, praying that somehow Leorio will hear. That he'll know how much I cared.</p><p>    If nothing else, I pray that he'll remember me. Not as Kurapika Kurta, the chain user, the one who wanted to kill the spiders, but as his friend. As someone he loved.</p><p>    "Sweet dreams, Leorio."</p><p>    I feel my hand drop to the ground.</p><p>    With my final breath, I am thinking of him.</p><p> </p><p>    <em>I am yours.</em></p><p>
  <em>I am yours as the stars</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    belong to the sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and I am yours as</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    the rivers belong</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    to the sea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am yours as your tears</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    belong to your eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and I am yours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    as your lungs belong</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to the pattern in which</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    you breathe</em>
</p><p>-Maps, Christopher Poindexter</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>